Flipped
by Ayana Light
Summary: HelgaxArnold Fanfic: Flipped "Never ignore who loves you and cares about you. 'Cause one day you may realize that you lost the moon while counting the stars." - John O' Callaghan In a sheer moment of peace, Arnold finally sees Helga's soft side. But he realized that their feelings have flipped.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. All rights belong to the rightful owner.

Chapter 1: Something hidden

Wednesday, April 1

~ I woke up to the smell of spring. Its these kinds of days when I just want to go outside and play baseball with all my friends but instead I'm here in school. Trying to listen to Mr. Fitz talking about history. I thought I heard angels singing when I heard the bell ring. I gathered my things and went to my locker. Being a college student sucks. I'd rather be out playing baseball than listen to every lesson here. While I was stuffing my books in my locker I heard a low grunt.

" Move it." - I'd know that voice anywhere. Helga G. Pataki. She shoved a freshman out of her way. Ever since fourth-grade, Helga is still the same. But, every time I see her, I could feel something. I could remember when she used to help me with Lila. But, I managed to grow out of her. I saw a different side of Lila. The Lila I never knew. After high school, Lila and I stayed friends. I didn't realize that I was unconsciously staring at Helga. She shoved past by me.

"What do you think you're looking at football head?" - then she left. She never got tired of that insult. Gerald came up to me.

"What's her deal?"

"Its Helga. She's always like that."

"When is she ever going to grow out of that attitude of hers." Gerald asked blandly.

"C'mon Gerald. Let's go. We still have baseball practice."

"Oh yeah. The captain is ready to rumbleeeee." - After freshmen year, coach appointed me captain of the team. But, I just play because I love to. Gerald and I went straight to the locker room to change. After changing, we went to the field and practice started.

Practice went well and. I came home just as dinner was served.

"Arnold? Is that you?" - mom called out from the dining room.

"Yes mom. I'll just put my stuff in my room." - then I ran to my room and threw my stuff on the floor. I changed my shirt and went down to the dining room.

"C'mon Arnold." -I took a sit next to mom.

"How was your day short-man?" - dad asked while eating.

"Pretty good. How about yours'?"

"Well, your dad and I decided to take your grandparents to bingo."

"Pookie is one good bingo player." - grandpa stated. I loved my family dearly. And its been years since my parents were back. We still live in the same apartment house we used to. Mom and dad help around with the guests. Some of the old guests were gone and some were still here. Grandpa had a stroke and so the doctor advised him to lessen his back-work. After dinner, I took the liberty of washing the dishes. After that, I went to my room and cleaned up a bit. While I was cleaning out my desk, I found an old picture of me and Helga. I don't know why but every time I looked at the picture, it somehow makes me smile. It was taken after the play Romeo and Juliet. I played Romeo and she played Juliet. It was also the time when we kissed. Well, she kissed me. After that, Helga just seemed to be less of a bully to me. I took out a small picture frame from my drawer and put the picture in it. I placed it on my desk. After cleaning up, I did my homework and then I went to bed.

I arrived home to the sound of my father and my mother praising my ever so good of a sister. She was just announcing her new achievement which i don't give a single a damn as to what it is.

"I'm home."

"Olga? Is that you?" - Bob called from the living room.

"Olga is right here." - Miriam's voiced followed.

"No not her. The other one."

"Its Helga."- I said while making my way to the living room.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Come here and look at Olga's new award."

"I'm going to my room."- I said while running up the stairs. They didn't mind me. They were too busy praising Olga. They don't have time for me. I went to my room and changed into something more comfortable. I put on a big sweater and shorts. I put on my headphones and crawled into a secret room inside my walk-in closet. This the place where I go to find peace. We don't live in the same house we used to. Bob got so successful in his business that he was able to afford a luxurious house in a luxurious neighborhood. But, I want to go back to our old house. All my friends are there. Except for my bestfriend. Phoebe got a scholarship to Michigan State U. So she and her family had to move. I think part of the reason why she left was because of Gerald. Back in highschool, Gerald and Phoebe were a really strong couple. Nobody ever thought that they would break up. Then one day, while Phoebe and I were walking home from school, we saw something. Something that changed my bestfriend. We saw Gerald kissing Trina. Trina was the popular girl. She was also Lila's bestfriend. Much like her bestfriend, she was always thought as a goody-goody girl. But I thought otherwise. Phoebe ran away while I had a better idea. I pulled Gerald and Trina apart. Gerald looked at me, shocked.

"H-Helga?" - his voice shaking at the sight of me. I couldn't suppress my anger and I punched him. I looked at Trina.

"You love being popular right? I'll give the school newspaper an article they can't refuse. Wait till everybody at school finds out that the little goody-two-shoes Trina is a skank." - then I showed her the picture I took of them before I pulled them apart. She was shocked. She tried to grab my phone but I put it in my pocket. I was disgusted at the sight of both of them. I walked out of the alley and ran to find Phoebe. After what seemed to be 5 mins. of running around and screaming her name. I found her in the park, sitting on a bench, head down and tears streaming down her face. I sat next to her and and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Just cry it out Phoebe. I'm here for you." - after what I said, she hugged me and cried. It killed me to see her in so much pain. Half an hour has passed and Phoebe seemed to have calmed down. We remained silent. I was waiting for her to say 'let's go home' but what she said shocked me.

"I'm going to Michigan."

"WHAT?! But Phoebe, you said you'd never go."

"I just can't to be here anymore Helga. I don't want to see him anymore." - I understood her pain. I just hugged her.

"Just... Just be safe. And call me everyday." - from what I said she cracked a smile. After that scene. We went home. The day after was hell. Phoebe's parents talked to the teacher to let Phoebe take all the remaining test for the semester. Graduation was only weeks away and Phoebe was suppose to give the valedictory speech but she doesn't want to attend Graduation. Phoebe was at school to take all the remaining tests. Gerald kept following Phoebe and muttering apologies. I accompanied Phoebe all throughout her exams. I gave the picture to the journalism club but anonymously. The picture found its way to the front page. It served them right. After class has ended. I walked Phoebe home but not until Gerald and Arnold came running towards us.

"Phoebe, please don't leave. I'm sorry. I really am." - I was about to open my mouth when Phoebe stopped me. She faced Gerald.

"You're sorry? Are you really?"- I could tell she was about to cry but she managed to hold it in.

"Yes. Its not what you thi-*" he was cut off when Phoebe slapped him.

"Well, you should've thought twice before doing anything that could hurt somebody." A tear slipped her eye but she quickly brushed it off. And that was the last time Phoebe and Gerald saw each other. After Phoebe left, Gerald became a hollow shell. He dated anyone, he'd play with girls. But I know deep inside, he's as hurt as Phoebe. But I guess its not my problem.

My phone rang. It was Phoebe.

"Hello? Helga?"- I answered the phone but I didn't speak.

"Are you okay?"- her voice sounded so concerned.

"I miss you."- she said. I choked back a tear.

"I do too."

"Finally you answered. How is everything going?"

" Same old same old."- we talked for nearly an hour. After the phone call I got off my peace room and I plopped into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Thursday, April 2

I woke up earlier than usual because I knew that Miriam was too drunk to make breakfast. Olga has broadway stuff to do and Bob never does housework. We have a maid but Bob and Miriam never gives her a break from work so I decided to help her in the morning. I usually wake up at 6 am but today I woke up at 5 am. I went down to the kitchen. I saw a lot of wine bottles on the table and floor. I picked them all up and threw it in the bin. Not long after, Cindy walked in and saw me cleaning up. Cindy is our maid. She quickly stole the remaining bottles from my hand.

"Ms. Pataki! That is my job. You're father would have me fired. Please let me do it."-I stopped her.

"Don't worry Cindy. Bob is still asleep and guessing from all this wine bottles, Miriam is passed out somewhere in the living room. Let me just help you. My parents already put you in so much work during the day." –she let go of the bottle and smiled at me.

"Thank you so much Ms. Pataki."

"Call me Helga."- she was taken aback.

"But I couldn't.. Your father wo—"- I stopped her.

"Nobody would even care Cindy. Its ok." – she continued to stare at me.

"How did a very kind and caring girl end up in a neglectful family?" – I was taken aback at her question. I stood there thinking of what she just said. Why? The question echoes in my head.

"I don't know Cindy. But let's not try to find out." I flashed a bitter smile.

"Ms. P- uhh, I mean Helga. You know, if you want someone to talk to. You know, I'm a good listener." –then she smiled.

"That'd be great Cindy. Let's just keep this little conversation to ourselves. I don't want anyone to know that I've gone soft or anything." – she chuckled and made a zipper motion on her mouth. We continued to talk. She told me her life story. Apparently, she was from a poor family and this is the only job she got hired to. And this job keeps her family alive. I really am proud of people who'd do anything for their family. After cleaning, she cooked breakfast and I took a bath. When I went down, it was still really early. It was still 6:23 am. Cindy motioned me to the table to eat breakfast. I motioned her to join me.

"I couldn't." – but I forced her.

"Both of them are still asleep. C'mon. I need someone to join me while I eat. You know, kids who eat alone are more prone to psychological problems. You're doing me a favor here. And I know you haven't had breakfast yet." – she smiled and took a seat next to me. We ate and shared our goals in life. We made jokes and laughed. After that I ran up to my room and gathered my stuff. Stuff I needed for school. I walked to the kitchen only to find Bob already there. I looked at Cindy and when Bob wasn't looking she gave me a paper bag. I smiled at her and walked out the room not even saying a word to my so-called father. When I was in class, I looked inside the paper bag. I found a note saying "thank you Helga." And a lunch pack. My own mom couldn't even make me lunch. I actually felt happy. Even though I had unappreciative parents, who knew I could still make friends. While I was uncontrollably smiling at the note, Harold walked by. He seemed to have noticed my packed lunch.

"Still bringing packed lunch Helga. HAHAHA Did your mom make it for you? HAHA." – everyone in the classroom was looking at me. Some girls were giggling. Arnold and Gerald heard Harold and they were staring at me. I could feel my blood boil.

"Shut up." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"HAHAHA.." – he continued laughing. Out of impulse, I punched Harold's jaw. He stopped laughing and cried in pain. I saw blood coming from his mouth. All of a sudden, the teacher comes striding in. She saw Harold and gasped. She automatically signed me a detention slip. I went straight to detention and was obviously punished. Any form of abuse here in this school is prohibited. The bigger the abuse, the bigger the punishment.

"How many times have you been in detention Ms. Pataki?"- the guidance director asked.

"I lost count." – I said sarcastically. She looked at me with an expressionless face. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"I know the perfect punishment. You will be the school's mascot for this upcoming baseball game."- my eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?! No, no, can you just suspend me? Yes, just suspend me. Please. Anything but the mascot. Please." – I begged. She refused.

"Punishment is final. Thank you and ask coach for the mascot uniform. You may go." – I didn't even got a chance to say anything. When I walked out, the bell just rang for lunch. I went to the cafeteria to eat. I sat alone like every other rime I eat lunch. I don't have a friend here because some people think of me as a bully and some think of me as a weirdo. The only thing that could still make me smile is Cindy's packed lunch for me. I opened the lunch box and I saw some beautifully cooked meat with mashed potatoes and a pudding cup. Even Miriam couldn't do this for me. I heard chuckles and whispers from around me. They're making fun of me for bringing a lunchbox but I don't care. Seeing this was made for me made it more special that I don't care what people want to say about me. As I was eating, I didn't noticed that Arnold was approaching my table.

"(Clears throat) uhh Helga, could I sit here with you?"- I didn't bother looking at him because I was too engrossed in the food.

"Knock yourself out football-head." – there was an awkward silence between us. Finally, Arnold broke the ice.

"I notice that you brought a packed lunch with you today. Did your mom make it for you?"- he calmly asked. I stopped eating and looked at him.

"What's it matter to you football-head?"- he looked at me. I noticed that Arnold and I have never really been able to just talk. After moving, I never really contacted them anymore. Our conversation today has been the longest ever since.

"Nothing. I think it was sweet of your mom to make this for you."

"My mom didn't make this for me." – then I cleaned up my lunchbox and left.

"Did you see what happened to Harold? His jaw looked like it was gonna fall off. I can't believe Helga could even do that." – Gerald said. We were walking to the cafeteria. It was lunch time and Gerald and I decided to eat at the cafeteria today. We normally eat at the diner down the street but today was an exemption. I have to go to the library to finish my paper due later this afternoon. And I know that if we ate at the diner, I wouldn't be able to finish anything. As we were getting in line, I saw Helga walk in. She sat in a table at the far left of the cafeteria. She was alone. As I thought about, Helga really didn't have any friends here. If Phoebe was still here, maybe Helga would be less of a bully. I just think she needs a friend. I could also see that some of the students love to make fun of her. Once in a while I could hear nasty rumors about her. But I don't choose to believe it because I know Helga. After we got our food, Gerald motioned to a table where Harold, Trevor and Sid were sitting. Trevor is our next door neighbor. He moved back when we were in middle school.

"C'mon Arnold."- Sid called. As I sat on the table, the first thing they talked about was Helga.

"How's the jaw Harold?"- Gerald asked.

"She'll pay for this. She can't just hit me like that. I'm gonna try and get back at her."- Harold exclaimed.

"Give her a break. You started it anyway."- out of nowhere, my mouth began to say things. I left the table and went to Helga. I cleared my throat.

"Uhh Helga, could I sit here with you?"- she nodded and said,

"Knock yourself out football-head."- she never forgot about that name. I looked at her and I noticed that she was eating the packed lunch Harold was making fun off.

"I notice that you brought a packed lunch with you today. Did your mom make it for you?"- she looked at me.

"What's it to you football-head?"- She is so stubborn. But every time I look at her, I could feel that she's hiding something. Helga used to throw spit balls at me, shove me in the hallway and insulting me but when we reached highschool. She stopped. She still insults me but not as often as before. Although, its more of a good thing than a bad thing but I don't know. I somewhat missed that connection with her. She used to help me out with Lila. I couldn't believe that the girl who's as hard as a rock was the one who could help me. But Lila and I never happened. I found out things that I never knew before and it made me change my mind. But now, Lila and I are friends. I snapped out of my momentary melancholy and got back to reality.

"Nothing. I think it was sweet of your mom to make this for you."- she stopped eating and cleaned up after herself.

"My mom didn't make this for me."- I don't know why but I could feel pain in what she said. She stood up and left. I continued my gaze on her until she was out of sight. After she left, a piece of paper was on the table. I read it and the only thing it said was 'thank you'. This maybe Helga's but I wondered. Who could've thanked her? Gerald moved to the table where I sat. I hid the paper in my pocket.

"What was that all about? Was that really Helga? Or was it her nice twin?"- Gerald laughed. I looked at him and cracked a smile.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a twin. She didn't even raised her voice at me."- I stood up put my tray in the bin. I headed to the library. Gerald didn't follow me because he said that the library would bring him bad vibes. I know the only reason why he won't go to the library is because it's the place where he and Phoebe used to hang out. He probably doesn't want to remember the feeling of being there. I went inside the library and picked out some books for my paper. In the midst of writing, I felt nostalgic all of a sudden. I remembered when. I came here with Gerald. It was just like yesterday. It was the day when he would finally ask Phoebe to be his girlfriend. Seeing the happy look on Phoebe's face when Gerald asked was now a distant memory. Even if it was years ago, I still ask myself, 'why would Gerald ever cheat on the girl of his dreams?' The thought was running through my head. I didn't notice that I was staring at the ceiling for nearly an hour. I looked at my paper and I wasn't even half way done. I focused on my paper. After what seemed to be half an hour, I finished my paper. My class wouldn't start for another hour so I caught myself thinking about Phoebe and Gerald. I wanted to help them. I know Gerald still loves Phoebe and I know Phoebe is still in love with Gerald. I just need to push them together. And I need help.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Friday, April 3

It's a cold and rainy day today. After what I did in the library yesterday, I decided to put my plan into action. But in need someone to help me. And I think I know who. I have free period today and I'm using that time to convince Helga to help me. No one knows Phoebe more than her.

10:32 am

Free period. I roamed the school to find Helga. After a few minutes, I couldn't find her. I thought of all the things Helga likes to do. She likes…. I have no idea. I decided to go to the roof of the school. I'll try to look from there. When I reached the roof, I looked over the campus. Suddenly, I heard humming. I tried to look around and I found Helga sitting at the back of the vents reading a book and listening to a song on her headphones. She was humming to the song Only Exception by Paramore and she was reading a book called To Kill A Mockingbird. I had no idea that Helga was into these kinds of stuff. I took a step closer and I accidentally knocked over a couple of metal grills. They're renovated the vents that's why its here. She looked around and our eyes met. She closed the book and turned her iPod off and looked at me.

"What're you doing here?"- she asked. I sat down next to her.

"Helga, I need your help."- she raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry bucko, I don't do favors for football-heads." – she grabbed her bag and stood up but I grabbed her hand.

"Please?"- she looked away. Then she pulled her hand away from my grasp.

"Fine. But make it snappy."

"I need your help to bring Gerald and Phoebe back together."- she looked at me with disbelief.

"WHAT?! Why do you want to do that?"- she started to raise her voice.

"Lately, Gerald has been a wreck. He still can't get over Phoebe and as his best friend, I can't stand to see him like that. So I thought of bringing them back together."- Helga was silent. Suddenly she looked at me.

"I was there for her." – she mumbled.

"What?"- she faced me completely.

"Do you have any idea how painful it was for her?! Gerald was the one good thing that made her stay here. And he became the reason why she left. I was there for her when your best friend broke her heart. You have no idea what she's gone through just because mr. 'I'll never hurt you' decided to make out with the biggest flirt that ever existed. Even until now…"- her fist clenched and unclenched.

"Until now?"- I asked. She then grabbed her bag.

"Forget it. I'm not helping you." – then she left. I was left there thinking. She said even until now, that means Phoebe still hasn't moved on. That's good, right? But why do I feel that its not? I knew everything about what happened that day. Gerald was so in love with Phoebe but Trina was madly in love with Gerald. Trina was rich, a lot of connections. She could have everything she wanted, even the boy she loved. She threatened Gerald. If he wouldn't go out with her, she planned to "get rid" of Phoebe and her family. At first, Gerald thought it was all bluff but when he heard about Phoebe's father getting fired and her mom was ran over. He knew that Trina was serious. He managed to make a deal with Trina. One kiss to make everything stop. She agreed. Trina led Gerald to an alley, the alley where Helga and Phoebe happened to come across. After the encounter, Gerald refused to talk to anyone. In school, he kept looking for Phoebe. When he saw Phoebe, he just had to explain himself but Phoebe didn't want to listen. When Phoebe slapped him, he became hollow. When he heard that Phoebe left for Michigan, he became a different man. He became a man that he wasn't supposed to be. He dated multiple girls at the same time. But deep inside, I know Phoebe's the only one to fix him. And I'll try harder to convince Helga of helping me.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After class, I went straight home. I wouldn't want to run into Arnold again. When I arrived, I saw Bob and Miriam dressed up in something formal. I pretended I didn't see them so I just went up the stairs but Bob suddenly called me.

"Olga? Olga!" – I knew he was referring to me because Olga is not here. I went to the living room.

"Go get dressed. We're going to watch Olga's show." – he said while Miriam was fixing his tie.

"I'll pass. I have homework to do."- then I started to walk away. Bob called me.

"Olga. Come back here. You're not missing your sister's show."

"What about me Bob? Did you go to my graduation? No, you didn't. You missed so much from all my shows. And you expect me to show up to Olga's show?"- he held my wrist really tight that it actually hurts.

"Don't you talk back at me young lady. I gave you everything. Isn't this enough for you?"- he started to twist my wrist. I tried pulling it but he was too strong.

"I didn't want any of these. I didn't want anything from these." Then I pulled my hand away from his strong grip.

"You ungrateful kid. Go to your room!" I walked out the living room.

"My room is in our old house." Then I went to my new room. I heard mumbling from downstairs then the slamming of a door. I guess they left. I looked at my wrist. It was starting to throb. He twisted it so much that I think it's sprained. I went down to the kitchen to get some ice. I noticed that Cindy wasn't here. Maybe she left early. I went back to my room and put the ice on my wrist. I sat there like an idiot trying not to cry. The pain was bearable but it lingered. I wrapped a bandage around it. While I was looking for something to wipe off some of the melted ice on the floor, I saw my old locket. It was the same one I used bring with me everywhere. It had the picture of Arnold in it. I felt the same old feeling I used to feel when I hold this locket. 'Oh Arnold'. I sighed. All of a sudden, my phone rang. It was Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe."- I said blandly.

"Is something the matter Helga?"- she asked. Even if she couldn't see me she knows that something is going on.

"Bob sprained my wrist. Again."-she sighed.

"Well, are you okay?"

"Of course I am. I'm Helga G. Pataki." – she giggled.

"How is everyone? Still the same I hope."

"Yeah everyone is still everyone."

"And… How's… Him?"- I sighed.

"Phoebe…"

"I know, I know. Stupid question. Sorry."- this is why I'm scared of getting them back together because Phoebe is still so in love with that idiot. I don't want to see her get hurt again.

"He's fine. Still stupid."- I heard silence from the other line. It might be best for Phoebe to get back with Gerald but… But…. But I don't know anything anymore. Ugghh..

"Phoebe? You still there?"- silence. I guess Arnold was right.

"Well, goodnight. I still have homework. Bye Phoebe." Then I clicked the end button. I guess its now or never.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Saturday, April 4

I drove to Arnold's house. Even though we used to live in this neighborhood, I feel really new here. I passed by our old house. I missed that place so much. I wonder who lived there now. I arrived in front of Arnold's apartment building. I knocked on the door. After my second knock, the door opened and it revealed a petite, middle-aged lady with brown hair.

"Yes? Can I help you?"- she asked. She resembles someone really well. But I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Ahh yes. Is Arnold around?"

"Yes he's here. I'll just call him. Would you like to come in?"

"No, its okay. I just have something to ask him."- she smiled and walked away. A minute later, Arnold opened the door.

"Helga?"

"Arnoldo."

"What're you doing here?"

"I just came by to talk to you about the favor you asked me yesterday." – he closed the door behind him.

"Let's talk about it somewhere else."- then he led me to the diamond where we used to play baseball. I looked at the place that used to be filled with kids playing baseball, all the running and laughing. Good times.

"So, about yesterday."- I started.

"Oh yeah. So you'll help me?"- I smiled devilishly.

"What's in it for me?"- he looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Since I'm helping you, what's in it for me?"- he thought about it.

"Well, what do you want?"

"D'ya still know how to play the guitar?"

"Yeah?"

"Then teach me."- he thought about it then agreed.

"Okay. But first, I have to tell you all my conditions."- conditions?

"Okay, lay it on me."

"No more calling me football-head. No more physical abuse."

"Woah woah woah.. Okay. So you have your conditions. But what about mine?"

"Okay. You can have your conditions too."

"Okay. First, no ratting out of practice. No excuses."

"Hmmm.. Seems fair. So do we have a deal?"- he held out his hand gesturing a hand shake. I shook his hand.

"Deal." – he looked skeptical.

"What are you looking at me like that? You can trust me."- he still wasn't convinced. He took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He wrote something on it. He handed me the pen and paper gesturing me to sign it.

"Contract? You sure take things seriously foo- I mean Arnoldo."- I signed the contract and handed it back to him.

"Oh and I forgot to mention. If anyone of us could miss practice or break any of the rules, punishment will be given by the other person. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I'm not stupid." He put the contract in his pocket.

"Good. Our first practice will be tomorrow. Where do you want to do it?"- the first thing that popped in my head was our old house.

"Is anyone living in our old house?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Let's have it there."

"What? Why there?"

"Because it quiet and nobody could see us. We'll just be on the roof." – then we made our way to our old house.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why? You scared we'll get caught? What are you, chicken?"- I climbed up the steps and tried the door knob. Its locked. I went to the alley and looked for the ladder.

"No….Yes…. I mean yes I'm scared and no I'm not a chicken. And you're breaking the contract."- I managed to get the ladder down. I started to climb up.

I thought chicken-boy wouldn't follow me but he did.

"Relax Arnoldo. That was more of a compliment than an insult."- we continued to climb up until we reached the roof.

"Psshh. Whatever."- we stepped foot on the roof and I looked over the edge.

"I miss climbing here and just watch the sky."- Arnold looked at me.

"So tomorrow? 4pm?."- he asked. I nodded and continued to stare at the view.

"Let's go Helga."- Arnold said. I pretended that I didn't hear him.

"We have to go."- out of my surprise, he grabbed my wrist. It made me scream in pain.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" – he immediately let go of my arm.

"What's wrong?!"

"N-nothing.."- I massaged my hand.

"Okay. If we're going to do this deal, we have to be completely honest with each other. Tell me what's wrong."- for a minute there, Arnold didn't sound like Arnold.

"I told you. Nothing's wrong."- he looked at me firmly.

"Helga."

"Okay, okay. I sprained my wrist. You happy now?"- he went near me and massaged my wrist.

"You could've told me sooner. This would've never happened if you told me."- he was carefully massaging my wrist. I used to like Arnold, heck, I used to LOVE him. But after that incident with me helping him with Lila. I kinda didn't want to be involved with him anymore. I got hurt but eventually, I managed to ignore my feelings for him until I couldn't feel anything for him anymore. Our family moving to another neighborhood made it easy for me to forget my feelings for him.

"I'm okay now."- I pulled my hand. He kept looking at me.

"What happened to your wrist? Why is it sprained?"- he asked.

"I….I fell out of bed last night and I put too much weight on my wrist. That's why."

"Oh okay, just be careful next time. Well, I have to get going. See you tomorrow."

"Whatever."- he then went down the ladder. He looked back one last time and waved me goodbye. I waved back. I suddenly feel that this is gonna be bad.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"Hey short-man. Where've you been?" Dad asked while I sat down on the couch.

"I had to take care of something."- I thought about Helga's wrist.

"Hey dad, you know a lot about injuries right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, could you sprain your wrist by falling off a bed?"

"Hmmmm, possible if the bed is high enough and you happened to land on your hands. But you also have to exert force for it to be painful. Why do you ask?"

"My friend said she sprained her hand that way."

"Oh okay."

"What are you guys talking about?"- mom came in the living room with a tray filled with chips and juice.

"Arnold was asking me about injuries because his lady friend had a sprained wrist."-dad took a chip and popped it into his mouth.

"Was that the same girl who came here earlier?"- I nodded and took a sip of my juice.

"I noticed her wrist. It was badly sprained. What happened to it?" – dad told everything to mom.

"It looked pretty bad for just falling off the bed. It looked like someone twisted it on purpose. Like the one I got when we were fighting off those goons in the jungle, do you remember that Myles?"- she asked dad.

"Was it that bad?"- he asked mom. Mom nodded.

"Maybe she got into a fight."- dad suggested. Its Helga. She probably got it from a fight. I brushed the thought aside. I asked mom and dad to tell me stories from their adventures even though I heard every single one of them. After talking with my parents, I went to my room. I was thinking of devising a plan to get Gerald and Phoebe back together. I took my guitar and started strumming. I remembered that I have to teach Helga how to play. I looked up some simple songs to teach her but I guess I should start with the basics. I thought about what mom said about Helga's wrist. Wait… What is going on with me? I keep thinking about Helga. Weird, since this never happened before. I decided to put the thought at the back of my head.

Sunday, April 5

It was near 4 pm. I spent most of my morning playing Parcheesi with my family. Around 3:45 pm I decided to head to our meeting place. When I climbed up to the roof, Helga was already there holding a guitar and listening to her iPod. She's humming the same song when we were on the roof of the school. She was wearing a light orange shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair was done in a ponytail. She looks nice. I walked towards her to let her know that I'm here. She looked at me and then she turned her iPod off and put it in her bag.

"Let's get started."- she said. I looked at her wrist and it was covered in a bandage.

"Is your wrist okay? Will you be able to hold the guitar?"- she looked at her wrist and shrugged.

"I guess so. Never mind my wrist. Let's just get started."- I nodded and showed her how to properly hold the guitar. I taught her all the chords one by one and she managed to get it all right. She was a bit stubborn but she was bearable. After teaching her all the chords, we decided to take a break. She was practicing when I thought about playing the Only Exception. I started to strum the intro. She immediately turned her head to my direction.

"Sing it." – she looked at me with a confused look on her face. I stopped strumming and said,

"Sing it. I keep hearing you hum this song. Why not sing it?"- she nodded.

"Don't laugh at me. I don't have the most beautiful voice."- she said. I started strumming again.

"The Only Exception"

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind He broke his own heart And I watched As he tried to reassemble it – I could not believe what I'm hearing. Helga 's voice is beautiful. I wonder why she never likes to sing in public.

And my momma swore That she would never let herself forget And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love If it does not exist, but darlin'

You are, the only exception You are, the only exception You are, the only exception You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception You are, the only exception You are, the only exception You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception You are, the only exception You are, the only exception You are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

After that, I was awestruck. I looked at her.

"What're you looking at?"- she asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Helga, your voice is beautiful."- she blushed.

"No its not. Well, we're done. I better get going. When's the next practice?"

"Uhh right. Tuesday, same time, same place."

"Okay. Then I better get going."- she picked up her bag and left. I noticed something shiny on the floor. Its her iPod.

"Helga. Wait! You forgot something."- I called out to her but she already left. I put it in my pocket then I went down and headed home. I'll just give it back to her tomorrow at school.

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying this story. I'd appreciate it if you did. Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Monday, April 6

I decided to give Helga her iPod after class. I'm also planning to ask her about the whole Phoebe and Gerald thing. Helga usually sits at the back of the class.

"Where were you yesterday man? Harold and the guys went to that new bar & grill downtown. You should've been there."

"I had to take care of something really important."- he looked at me as if not believing what I was saying. He was about to talk when the teacher came in. Class started. After class, I headed to Helga's locker. I didn't get a chance to give her the iPod when class was dismissed because Gerald might become suspicious.

"Where you goin' Arnold?"- Gerald asked.

"I have to put my stuff in my locker. I'll see you later."- I ran off. I saw Helga putting her stuff in her locker.

"Hey Helga."- I called. She looked at me.

"What?"- she looked kinda tired.

"Are you okay?"- she raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep asking that?"- she continued to shove her stuff in her locker.

"You look tired."

"That's because I am. Wait, why are you here exactly?"- I took the iPod out of my bag and gave it to her.

"Here. You kinda left it yesterday. I wanted to give it back."- she took the iPod out of my hand.

"T-thanks…"- I'm guessing she's not used to saying thank you.

"Oh and by the way. What are you planning to do about them?"- she closed her locker and faced me.

" well, the first thing I think we should do is to get Phoebe to come here. Let them talk. I can do that. But I don't know if Phoebe would want to talk to him."

"What if they didn't know they would see each other." She smiled.

"I like what you're thinking. Let's continue this conversation later. Meet me at the park later. Around 4 pm."- then she left. I guess she has something to do. I went to the cafeteria to look for Gerald and the guys. They weren't there. I texted Gerald and asked where they were. He replied saying they're at that new bar&grill downtown and they're skipping class. I didn't reply. Gerald's been really a pain now. I hope what we're planning to do will help him. Since I don't have anything better to do, I went to the roof. When I was there, I heard guitar strums. I looked around and I saw Helga practicing with her guitar. She was trying to strum the first verse of Only Exception. She keeps making mistakes. She was at the back of the vents, where I saw her here last time, so she couldn't see me. She still can't move from one chord to another. But I could see she really wants to learn the song.

"Its G, Dm, and Cmaj7."- she looked around until she saw me.

"Huh?" – I sat beside her and held her hand to form the chord G.

"That's the first chord. The next one is Dm." Then I moved her fingers to form the chord Dm.

"And lastly, Cmaj7."- again, I moved her fingers to form the chord.

"Do you get it?"- I asked. She remained silent but she practice moving from one chord to the other.

"I think so."

"And when you strum, it goes like this."- I sat beside her my left hand guiding y right hand on her right hand. It looked like we were hugging. Instead of freaking out, I kinda enjoyed our position. I held her right hand and taught her how to strum. Amazingly, Helga's been quiet. She hasn't insulted nor punched me. Maybe because of the contract but still, this is weird even for Helga.

"Helga? Do you understand?" She didn't answer. I looked at her and saw that she fell asleep. She was leaning on my chest so I decided not to move. She did look really tired a while ago. I put the guitar down and leaned on the vents. She looks really peaceful. I wonder why she was tired. She looked like she didn't even get at least a minute of sleep. I kept looking at her face. I brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. She's beautiful. We stayed there for an hour. I knew I still had a class to go to but I didn't want to wake her up so we stayed like that. After a few minutes of thinking, I also fell asleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I woke up to the smell of a familiar perfume. I looked around and I saw that I was sleeping on Arnold's chest. He was asleep. The last thing I remember was him teaching me the chords of Only Exception. I guess I fell asleep after that. I hadn't had even a second of sleep last night. Bob decided to throw a party in behalf of Olga's successful broadway musical. There were a hundred guests last night. I stayed in my room. I knew Bob would be too occupied to even notice that I'm not there. The party lasted for hours. A lot of singing and clapping and all those sh*t kept me awake. Around 3 am, I thought the party was done. I heard the guests were leaving. I thought I had some peace and quiet. Bob, apparently drank too much. He wanted to sing karaoke. He plugged the machine and sang his heart off. He was finally done around 5 am and passed out in the entertainment room. I decided to take a cold shower to keep me awake for my first class. In the midst of the class, I was feeling really drowsy but I kept my eyes opened. After, I went to my locker and put all my stuff in there. I already put my guitar on the roof of the school so all I had to do was put my books in my locker. That's when Arnold approached me and gave me my iPod. I hadn't even noticed that I didn't have it in my bag. I was too tired to think of it. I left to go to the roof. I was planning on sleeping there but once I was there, I was tempted to play the guitar. I started to strum the intro of Only Exception but I kept hearing it wrong. Maybe I'm not using the right chords. Then Arnold arrived. He taught me the correct chords. I was growing more sleepy than I was before. I didn't even notice that I fell asleep on Arnold's chest. I distanced myself. I looked at his face. He's cute when he's asleep. (*dug dug dug dug) I could feel the beating of my heart. It was the same feeling I used to feel before. No… Not again. I don't want to feel this anymore. I stood up and arranged all my stuff. While I was putting my things in my bag, Arnold woke up.

"Oh Helga. You're awake."- he smiled. Keep it together Helga. You're doing this for Phoebe.

"Ah yeah, listen, I have to go. Let's just talk later."- I didn't wait for him to answer, I just picked up my bag and my guitar and left. I went straight home and threw my bag on the floor. I looked at the clock and showed 3:16 pm. We were supposed to meet at the park at 4 pm. I really regret this decision already. It took me years to get over him and now, its starting again. I don't want it to happen again. Around 3:50 pm, I went to the park. I sat on a bench and waited for Arnold. Minutes passed by and he arrived. He sat next to me.

"So?"- he asked.

"So what?"

"What about the plan?"

"Oh right. How about we asked them to hang out with us. You and Gerald, me and Phoebe. We both take them to a place where we could leave them alone and let them talk. But it has to be someplace where neither of them could leave."

"What about Hillwood arboretum? We make a trap, say a hole. And we lead them to it. That way, they could talk and nobody could leave."

"Sounds good. When are we going to do it?"-

"How about this Saturday? We could set the trap by Friday."

"Ok. That would work. I just hope this plan doesn't backfire."- there was awkward silence between us. He suddenly looked at me.

"Can I see your hand?"- he asked. I was surprised by his question.

"Why?"

"Just let me see it."- he grabbed my hand slowly. It was the one where my wrist was sprained.

"Did you get into a fight?"- I was taken aback by his question.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. What's with all the stupid questions?"- he studied my wrist carefully.

"This doesn't look like a simple falling-out-of-bed sprain. This looks more like it was twisted on purpose. Are you sure you didn't get into a fight?"- I was shocked. How did he even notice that now.

"No, I didn't. Would you stop asking about it? Why do you care anyway?"-I looked away. He stopped talking,

"I'm sorry for asking those stupid questions. I was just worried."- from what he said, it made me blush.

"You better be sorry."- I answered.

"Sorry about what?"- Gerald's voice followed.

"Gerald, what are you doing here?"- Arnold asked, we were both surprised.

"This is a public park, I have a right to be here. Now do you mind answering my question? Why are you two here? Together?"- I was speechless. I was standing behind Arnold, suddenly he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

"We're going out."- my eyes nearly popped out of its socket. I was about to say something when Arnold squeezed my hand. He was trying to tell me something.

"WHAT?!"- Gerald shouted. He looked at me then at Arnold.

"Arnold, are you serious? You…and…..her?!"- Arnold kept squeezing my hand, I feel his trying to say to follow his lead.

"Yeah. What about it Johanssen?"- I answered. I'm really getting nervous.

"Seriously? You know what? I don't care. I'll see you later Arnold."- he then walked away. I felt like all of my blood has rushed into my face. I feel that my face looks like a tomato. Arnold finally let go of my hand. We sat back on the bench.

"What was that all about?"- I looked at him. I noticed that he was blushing too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want Gerald to find out about our plan and that was the first thing that came to my mind."

"What are we going to do now?"-I asked.

"I guess were gonna have to pretend that we're going out with each other. Just until we're successful in bringing Gerald and Phoebe back together. What do you say?"- this is bad. This is really bad. But I have no choice in this.

"Okay. Well, I better go."- I was about to leave when Arnold grabbed my hand.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"- I nodded and he let go of my hand. I ran to my car. When I was in, I banged my head on the steering wheel. This is really really bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

Tuesday, April 7

Last night, I was so conflicted. After that incident in the park, I couldn't think straight. I want to continue and at the same time I want to stop. I can't be in love with him again. I just can't. When I got home last night, Phoebe called. It was the perfect time to ask her to visit here.

"This Saturday?"- she asked.

"Yeah. I really missed you. So, can you come?"- she was silent for a few minutes.

"Sure."- to my relief, she agreed.

"Okay. I'll call you. Don't forget. Bye."- I hung up.

I arrived at school 10 minutes before class. When I entered the room, all eyes were on me. I was a bit confused but I went straight to my seat. I pulled out my notebook and started doodling. I keep hearing whispers. It was getting louder and louder until I really heard what they were whispering about.

"I can't believe Arnold and Helga are going out."

"Yeah me too. I always thought that Helga was a lesbian."- the f*ck are these girls talking about. I got so annoyed that I crumpled a piece of paper and threw it directly at the two girls who were gossiping about me.

"Hey! Who did that?"- asked the first girl.

"I did. You got a problem with that?"- she looked scared. Her friend looked at me.

"You shouldn't be doing that."- she said. I stood up and walked up to her.

"Then you shouldn't be gossiping about other people. Mind your own business." I walked back to my seat and acted that nothing happen. Who knew gossip spreads so fast. Its like wild fire in the forest. I always sit in the back of the class and Arnoldo sits in the front. After that encounter with the girls, he looked at me with a sorry expression. I rolled my eyes. It was lunch time when Arnold went up to me.

"Were you able to ask Phoebe to come here this Saturday?"- he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. Were you able to convince Gerald to come with you?"- I whispered. We were walking to the cafeteria. Once there, we sat on a table. Everybody was looking at us.

"This is your fault Arnoldo. Now people have something new to talk about."

"Atleast nobody suspects a thing. Think of it as a good thing."

"How could you think of this as a good thing?"- I slumped down on the table. He doesn't even looked bothered by the fact that people are talking about us. Maybe he's enjoying it. No, stop it Helga. Don't think like that.

"Anyway, would you like something to eat? I'm buying."- I looked at him. What is wrong with this guy?

"Yeah, whatever."- he left and went to the counter. Arnold, please stop playing with my emotions. Its not funny. He came back with 2 slices of pizza, an apple and two bottles of iced tea.

"Here you go." – he handed me a slice of pizza, the apple and a bottle of iced tea. This is what I usually order here in the cafeteria.

"How did you know?"- I asked him.

"Know what? This is what I always buy here." He smiled. I'm really getting uncomfortable here.

"Aren't you bothered?"

"Bothered with what?"

"Bothered by people staring at you. Gossiping about you."- he shrugged.

"Why should I be bothered? We're not doing anything to hurt anybody. As a matter of fact, we're trying to help someone out." – he continued to eat. He's right after all. I just ignored everything and ate my lunch. Gerald came by and sat beside Arnold.

"Hey Arnold. Enjoying your lunch?"- Arnold looked at me and smiled.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am."- Gerald looked pissed.

"Could I talk to you…. In private?"- then he looked at me like I was a deadly parasite, sucking the life out of Arnold.

"I'll be right back Helga."- then they left the cafeteria. I continued to eat and after that, I waited for them to come back. I took out my iPod and listened to music to pass the time. After 10 mins. Arnold came in.

"Sorry I took so long."

"You don't need to say sorry."

"But I want to. I made you wait here."

"Where's Johanssen?"

"He left. He still can't believe that you and I are "dating"."- well, I wouldn't either but were doing it for them anyway.

"Well, I better get going. See you later."

"Don't forget about your guitar lessons later."

"Whatever."- I left the cafeteria.

After class, I went home and put my stuff in my room. I took my guitar and went off. Nobody was home, it was no surprise since Olga has been busy with her career, of course mom and dad would go to every single performance. Before leaving, I looked up if the weather was gonna hold, it looks like a storm was coming so I brought a jacket. I got to the roof at 4 pm and Arnold was there.

"Let's start. We should hurry, I think its gonna rain."- he nodded. I sat infront of him, guitar in hand. He kept repeating the different chords, I got a little irritated because I couldn't properly move from one chord to another.

"Do it slowly. Like this."- then he showed me how.

"I am doing it slowly. I really don't get it."- he sighed.

"You will get it if you try harder. Don't give up that easily."

"I'm not giving up. Its just…. Whatever. Let's just go home. This is useless."

"If you keep being stubborn, you're not going to get it right but if you try to be patient with yourself, then it'll be easier."- I couldn't really argue with what he just said. I sat back down and tried to do it again. This time, I got it right.

"See? If you try harder and don't give up, you will get it."

"Yeah, well its just because I'm awesome at learning new things."- I said, full of confidence. He looked like he was about to laugh.

"Sure Helga."- he said.

"Well, I guess its safe to say that we should be going. Looks like the storm will be coming in."- I nodded and took my things. Suddenly, the rain poured heavily. We ran to the ladder and got down. Arnold was first then I followed, but because the metal was wet and slippery, about 5 steps from the ground, I slipped. Luckily, he caught me. I was both shocked and embarrassed. I was looking at his wet face while he looked at mine. I saw him blushing and I'm guessing I was too.

"Are you okay?" – he asked. I nodded and he let me down gently.

"Oh no. I left my jacket up there. I'll just go and get it."- I was about to climb the ladder again but Arnold stopped me.

"No. You might get hit by lightning up there. Here."- he took off his jacket and made me wear it.

"What about you?"- he shook his head.

"My house is just over there. C'mon. You can stay there until the rain stops."- we ran to his house. Once we got in, he called out.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Arnold?"- suddenly, the brunette girl who answered the door for me before, came out of the living room.

"Mom, this is Helga. You remember her, right?"- that's why she looked familiar. She and Arnold looked alike. Except maybe for the hair.

"Yes. Wait, why are you soaking wet? Were you running in the rain? You're gonna catch a cold. Myles? Myles! Bring me two towels please. Arnold is soaking wet."- then a tall, blonde guy brought us towels. This maybe Arnold's father. He handed us the towels.

"So you're Arnold's lady friend. He talks about you often."- Arnold and I looked at each other and blushed.

"Dad!"- his father laughed.

"I'm just kidding."- then Arnold's mother nudged him.

"Arnold, go to your room and take a shower. And for you little lady, I have some extra clothes that would fit you perfectly. C'mon. And you can shower upstairs."- I nodded and followed her. She gave me a new pair of undies, and a cute pajama set.

"This was mine before. It looks like we have the same size. Here. And the shower is over there."- she smiled at me and led me to the bathroom.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Any friend of Arnold is welcome here."- she then motioned me to go in. I went in the bathroom. Before I could take off my clothes, she knocked.

"Just put your wet clothes in the hamper under the sink."

"O-okay."- then I took off my clothes and put it in the hamper. I showered and changed into the clothes she gave me. I looked at myself in the mirror. The pajama fit perfectly. It was color black with little pink ribbons. It made me think about the ribbons I used to wear a long time ago. And it also made me think about Arnold's parents. What I would give to have a family like theirs. I hung the towel in the towel rack beside the shower. When I opened the door, I saw a pair of slippers. Maybe his mom put it here for me to wear. I was wearing a pair of flip-flops a while ago and I took it off when I went inside. I walked towards the stairs. I feel new here even though I was here before. As I recalled the memories of me sneaking into this house to get the tape which had a message of me admitting my feelings for Arnold. I was under the influence of laughing gas that time. I smiled at the thought of that memory. I went down the stairs. I saw Arnold's mom at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow. It really fits you perfectly. Let's go to the dining room. I prepared soup."- she led me to the dining room. Arnold, his dad, and his grandparents were already there. Arnold was wearing a pajama on the bottom and a sleeveless white shirt. He looked…. Stunning. I was awestruck. His body gained muscle. He used to be skinny but now his body is just right. Not too skinny and not too muscly. His mom led me to a seat infront of Arnold. We sat down and they served the soup.

"Eat up dear. This is mom's special chicken soup. You're gonna love it."- Arnold's mom said. I looked around and saw Arnold's grandma. She looked at me and winked. I smiled at her. Me and his grandma had…. A special connection. I took a sip of the soup and it was delicious.

"Do you like it?"- I nodded. It was really good. None of my family members could cook such delicious food.

"By the way Helga, I'm Stella, Arnold's mom. This is Myles, his dad. That's Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertrude."

"But you can call me Grandma Pookie."- and they laughed. I couldn't fight the urge and laughed as well. They were telling a lot of stories. Joking around and play fighting.

"Arnold, why were you and Helga soaking wet? Where have you been?"

"I asked Helga a favor and in return, I would teach her how to play the guitar. We usually meet at…..at the park. Then it rained."- he looked at me with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh.. Okay. Anyway, Helga, I think the rain wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, why don't you spend the night here. We have an extra room upstairs. You can sleep there. What do you say?"- Stella offered. The rain still poured heavily and I have no choice since I didn't bring my car here with me.

"Okay."

"Okay then. We'll just prepare the room. In the mean time, why don't you and Arnold stay in his room just until we're done preparing your room."- I looked at Arnold and I noticed that he was blushing. I nodded. After eating, I cleaned up the table. Stella stopped me and said that I was their guest. I shook my head and said.

"It's the least I could do for you for letting me stay here."- she smiled and let me help her. After that, she showed me to Arnold's room. She knocked. Arnold opened the door and let me in.

"Keep her company until we're done. Don't make any miracles, okay?"- both me and Arnold blushed profusely.

"MOM!"- Arnold shouted. Stella just laughed.

"I'm kidding."- then she left.

"I'm sorry about that Helga. They just like to joke around."- he apologized. I shook my head.

"Its okay. They're really interesting people. I like them."- he smiled and showed me his room.

"Well, this is my room. Feel free to walk around."- He sat on the floor and took out his guitar.

"By the way, you're guitar is in the closet. I dried it for you."- he pointed towards the closet. I nodded and muttered a low thank you. I don't like saying thank you that much, okay?. I walked over to his desk and I found a bunch of pictures. Some of them were him and his family and some were him and Gerald but what caught my attention was the picture of me and him. I took the picture and looked at it. It was taken after the Romeo and Juliet play where we played Romeo and Juliet. Memories of that day flashed back in my head. The annoying dress, the terrible acting and….the kiss. (*dug dug dug dug). Its starting again. I can't believe I'm falling for him again. I put the picture frame back on the desk. I walked over to his window. It had space for you to sit down and I sat on it. I looked outside and contemplated my feelings. I can't believe I'm falling for him again. Suddenly, he played the song Only Exception. This time, he was singing. His voice was beautiful. Which made my heart beat even faster. At the latter part of the song, I joined him. He looked at me and smiled. We were singing the song together but I stayed on the window seat, looking at the drops of rain outside. I couldn't look at him because if I did, I'll fall even harder.

A/N: I am enjoying writing this story. Thank you for all the feedbacks and reviews. I appreciate you enjoying my work. This is my first fanfic and english is not my first language, I still hope that you understand. Again, thank you. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Yes, I still do have a long way to go. But, I try to make this into something more like me. Anyways, I'll try to improve it with the best of my abilities. XD Enjoy this chapter. :)

Tuesday, April 7, 11:02 pm

I tossed and turned in bed. I couldn't sleep. Is it because of the sound of the rain hitting the roof? Or is it the sound of my beating heart? I stood up and sat on the window sill. After our little duet a while ago, mom called Helga saying that the room she'll be sleeping in is ready. Helga followed her out of my room not saying a single word to me. I was confused. I couldn't understand what she's trying to tell me. She won't look at me, when I ask her what's wrong. She just shrugs and says whatever. She keeps her distance. I keep asking myself why is she like that?

But the real question is… Why am I bothered? Why do I hate it when she does these things to me? When she smiles, I feel butterflies in my stomach. When I look at her, my heart goes crazy. Is it because…. Is it because I like her? I messed up my hair out of frustration. Why is this happening to me? I went downstairs to get a glass of water. I took a cup and put it under the tap. I drank it and went back up to my room. I walked past Helga's room and I noticed that it wasn't close. I peeped from the small crack from the slightly opened door. I saw Helga sitting in the middle of the bed, hugging her knees and looking at the window. I knocked. She opened the door and was surprised to see me.

"Oh Arnold. I thought you were asleep." She called me Arnold. I think this was the first time. I heard her call me by my name without a sly remark. There was an awkward silence between us.

"May I come in?" I asked. She nodded and let me in. She sat back on the bed and I sat next to her. Again, awkward silence fills the air. I cleared my throat. I was about to open my mouth when she spoke.

"Why are you still awake?" She asked. 'Its because I kept thinking about you and I think I like you.' Those were the words wanting to come out of my mouth but instead,

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?" She looked out the window, avoiding my gaze.

"I couldn't sleep either. My head hurts." I looked at her and touched her arm. She feels hot.

"Helga, are you okay? You feel hot." She removed my hand from her arm and said that she was fine.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts. That's all. You don't have to worry about anything." But I refused to listen to her.

"You're having a fever and that's not okay. Stay here, I'll go get some aspirin and water." I went downstairs and got the aspirin and a glass of water. I went back to her room and gave her the medicine. Without a single word, she took the medicine and drank it. She gave me back the glass. I put the glass on her bedside table. I advised her to lay down and she did what I said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I held her hand.

"Helga, remember what I said about being honest? You should've told me that you were having a fever. I'm here to help you." She looked away.

"I'm feeling sleepy so if you could leave the room…"

"Okay. But the moment you feel something, don't be afraid to tell me. Goodnight Helga." I kissed her forehead and left the room. I lingered outside her room until I also felt sleepy. I went back to my room and laid in bed.

Wednesday, April 8

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was 6 am. I went to the bathroom and took a bath. After putting on something decent, I went downstairs for breakfast. I walked by Helga's room and I heard mom talking to Helga. I went inside to see what was going on. I saw mom taking Helga's temperature.

"What's going on mom?" She took the thermometer from Helga's mouth and read the results.

"39.5.. Oh dear. Arnold, could you watch Helga for a minute, I'll just run to the drugstore to buy some medicine." I agreed but Helga stopped her. Helga sat up.

"You don't have to that. I've already made too much trouble. I'll just go home. Someone could take care of me at home." Mom looked at me.

"But Helga, you're not causing any trouble. But if you're comfortable staying at your house, then I wouldn't argue with you. Arnold is gonna drive you home." I nodded and looked at Helga. I took my car keys from the key holder in the living room and I started my car. I went back to Helga's room and saw her having a hard time standing up.

"Do you need help?" She shook her head.

"No, I cam do it." But when she took one step forward, she almost fell. I caught her before she did. I carried her bridal style.

"W-what are you doing? I told you I can do it." I didn't listen. I carried her to my car. I strapped her in. I called out to mom and dad that I was leaving. I got in the driver's seat and drove off.

"Where do you live?" She didn't tell me the specific place, she just told me directions.

"Take a left here." We were entering Hillwood Acres. This is one of the richest neighborhoods in Hillwood. I was speechless. I just kept following Helga's direction. Then we arrived in a big mansion. This was where she said to stop. Their house was amazing. I turned the car engine off and I went the passenger's seat. I carried her. This time she didn't say anything. When we were in the front door, I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Its locked. Do you have the key?" She didn't say anything but she handed me the key. I opened the door and brought her inside.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. She was silent. She pointed towards the calendar near the door. On the date today, it was marked "Vacation in Seattle".

"They're in Seattle? But you're here. Didn't they know that you're not with them?" She smiled bitterly.

"To them, Helga doesn't exist. I'm more of Olga's shadow. I'm not surprised if they forgot about me. They always do." I felt bad for here. Is this what she deals with everyday? Being a shadow to her older sister? I didn't ask anymore questions. I feel that the more I ask, the more pain she feels. I carried her up to her room. I put her down gently on her bed. She looked at me.

"Helga, I'm asking this for the last time, please answer me honestly. Are you okay?" She looked away and shook her head. I went to the bathroom to look for medicine. I found some then I went downstairs to get her some water. I went back to her room. She was sitting upright and staring at her phone. I gave her the medicine and told her to rest. After drinking the medicine, she put her phone down. I sat at the edge of her bed. She was looking at her hands. I felt the urge to hug her and so I did. Maybe I am falling for her. I felt her hands moving up my back. She was hugging me back. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I don't want to let go. So I hugged her even tighter. A minute later she let go. I looked at her. In that brief moment, I knew that my feelings for her were certain. She looked at me and giggled.

"What?" I asked. She kept on giggling.

"I'm hungry." She said. I couldn't help but smile. She was starting to show me her soft side.

"I'll just go downstairs and cook something for you." I said but she refused. She wanted to come with me downstairs to the kitchen. So I carried her.

"I can walk. Really. You can put me down." She said but I ignored her. I wanted to carry her. I just smiled and shook my head. She rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. When we reached the kitchen, I let her sit on the counter. I took out some ingredients in their fridge.

"What're you gonna cook?" She asked while I took out a pot.

"You seemed to have taken a liking to grandma's chicken soup." Her eyes widened. I also took out a chopping board. I sliced the chicken into bite-sized pieces. I prepared everything then I turned the stove on. As I was cooking, I felt Helga hugging me from the back.

"Thank you Arnold. Thank you for taking care of me." My heart was going crazy.

"You don't need to thank me. Its my fault why you got sick in the first place." She let go of me. She went back to the counter. After cooking, I took out a bowl and served her the soup. While she was eating, I could not help but stare. Even though she was pale and slightly disheveled, for me she still looked beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Thursday, April 9

I woke up feeling so much better. My head doesn't hurt anymore, my nose isn't clogged and I don't feel like sh*t anymore. And I have Arnold to thank. He kept me company all day yesterday. He told me stories about his parents' adventures. And for once in my life, I actually felt that someone really cares for me. I know I said that I wouldn't fall for him again but, I just can't do it. I'll take the risk of falling in love with him again.

I went down to the kitchen to cook myself some breakfast. If you're wondering why Cindy isn't here, my father fired her. Don't ask why. After cooking and eating my breakfast, I took a warm bath and changed for school. When I was at school, I went to my locker to get my book for first period. While I was rearranging the stuff from my locker, someone covered my eyes. I tried to take them off but he was really strong.

"Let go or I'll break your arms." I heard a familiar voice laughing. He let go and I faced him.

"I guess you're feeling a lot better." Arnold laughed. I'm really happy to see him. But I don't want him to know that.

"I guess I am." I said without looking at him. I continued to rearrange my locker. Suddenly, he hugged me from the back and mimicked what I said to him last night.

"Thank you Arnold. Thank you for taking care of me." He even mimicked my voice. I felt my face getting hot.

"What're you doing? Stop that." I said while taking his hands off of my waist. He laughed.

"You seemed to be serious when you said that last night." I punched his arm. He just laughed at me. I feel my face is as red as a tomato.

"I was sick. I had no idea what I was saying."

"Sure Helga. I believe you."

"Well, you should." I closed my locker and walked to class. Arnold followed me. People don't talk about us that much anymore. I guess they got bored of the subject.

"I'm sorry. By the way, our next lesson is this Sunday. We should be preparing for this Saturday don't you think." I took a seat at the back. Arnold took a seat next to me.

"Yeah sure whatever." I answered. He didn't bother me after. Except he wasn't a bother. I kinda enjoyed his company. At lunch, we sat on the same table.

"What would you like?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, what would you like?" He looked confused.

"Huh?"

"It's the least I could do for you for buying me food the other day, letting me stay the night at your house, and taking care of me yesterday. So what do you want?" He smiled.

"Can I have you?" I was surprised and at the same time flattered.

"Psssshhh… Stop joking." I said while trying to act cool.

"Just kidding. I'll have what you're having."

"Okay. Wait here." But instead of waiting there like I told him, he came with me.

"I told you to wait."

"I don't want to." He then took the food tray from my hand.

"What're you doing? I can do it." I tried to snatch the tray from him but he was too fast.

"C'mon Helga. Let's eat. I'm starving." I couldn't do anything but follow him. He placed the tray on the table and he handed me my food. Gerald took a seat next to Arnold.

"What's up love birds?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't accept the fact that Helga and I are dating?"

"Nah. I got over it." He took a bite off of Arnold's apple.

"So what are you doing here?" He took another bite off the apple.

"Would you mind telling me why the both of you were absent yesterday?" Arnold and I looked at each other and blushed.

"Uhh.. I…. We…. Umm.." Arnold looked at me with a nervous expression.

"We were on a date yesterday. We watched a movie and ate at a fancy restaurant." Arnold's eyes widened. Even I was surprised but I had no other idea.

"Yeah. We did all those things yesterday." Gerald looked skeptical.

"Oh okay. So Arnold, about this Saturday."

"Yeah, what about Saturday?"

"Will she be there? Cause I don't wanna be a third wheel to you guys." Arnold looked at me. I shook my head. He knows what I mean.

"No. It's just gonna be me and you."

"Well good. Okay, I gotta get a move on. I'll see you later. And you too Pataki." And he waved us goodbye.

"Phew! That was close."

"Tell me about it. So what time are we going to the arboretum tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, there's no class tomorrow. I suggest we go there early so we won't be caught by nightfall." I nodded and took a spoonful of my mac&cheese. Arnold looked at me and laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" He grabbed the napkin near him and wiped something on my face.

"Eat properly." He said while wiping cheese from the side of my mouth. After lunch, he walked me to my class. Arnold's a really sweet boy and that's what I'm afraid of. I decided to just enjoy the moments that I'm with him. After class, Arnold walked me to my car.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." I was about to open my car when he stopped me.

"Helga, can I have your number?"

"What for?"

"So I don't have to go to your house to talk about the plan or to tell you when our next guitar lessons will be." Seems legit. So I gave him my phone number.

"Remember, if you call me in the middle of the night, I will kill you." I got in the car and started the engine. He waved me goodbye and I waved too. When I got home, as expected, nobody is still home. But to my surprise, when I opened the door to my room, I saw Phoebe sitting on my bed.

"Phoebe?" She looked at me and smiled.

"It's about time you got home. I missed you." She came up to me and hugged me really tight. I hugged her back.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow night."

"Are you kidding? I was so excited that I finished all my homework for the week." I was both happy and nervous at the same time. Happy because Phoebe is here and I won't be lonely anymore, and nervous because Arnold and I we're suppose to dig the hole in the arboretum tomorrow but I can't just leave Phoebe alone. She just got here. And she was so excited to spend the day with me. This could be bad. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Excuse me Phoebe. I'll just answer this phone call. She nodded and I left the room. I went to the balcony making sure that Phoebe can't hear me. The caller was an unknown number. I answered the phone.

"Hello? Helga?" It was Arnold.

"Yeah, it's me. Good thing you called. We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Phoebe is here. She was so excited to come here that she came too early. She wanted to spend the day with me tomorrow and on Saturday. What are we gonna do?"

"Keep her busy. I'll go dig up the hole in the arboretum tomorrow."

"You sure you can handle it?" I asked. I was a little concerned. Setting the trap was not an easy task.

"Yeah. Just keep her busy and don't let Gerald see you."

"Okay. Just call me when you need any help."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." Then I hung up the phone. I went back to my room and I saw Phoebe sitting there all glassy-eyed.

"Is something the matter Phoebs?" I sat down beside her on the bed.

"When were you going to tell me that you and Arnold are dating?" My eyes nearly popped out of my eyes.

"Who told you that?" I asked all nervous and twitchy.

"Hmmm.. A lot of people. Nadine, Patty even Rhonda." I'm gonna kick their asses once I see them.

"I was gonna tell you sooner or later…" I said looking down. Suddenly, she started screaming and jumping up and down the bed.

"I can't believe it. So it is true. Finally!" She continued to jump on the bed.

"Hey, hey you're gonna ruin my bed." She jumped off the bed and hugged me tightly.

"I just can't believe it. Oh how I've waited for this day to come." She kept screaming and jumping around. Me too Phoebe, I can't believe it either. I hope you won't hate me for doing this.

"Yeah.. He-he." She pulled me to the bed and she made me sit next to her.

"So?"

"So what?" She lightly slapped my arm.

"So, how's your relationship?"

"Okay, I guess." She looked disappointed.

"Tell me everything." Maybe not everything.

"Well, I met his parents." Her eyes widened.

"Really? So fast. Ooh.. He must really love you." My heart ached. I wish he really did.

"Yeah. I guess so. It was only because we were soaked by the rain and I had no choice but to stay the night at their house."

"You got to stay the night at their house? Oh my gosh Helga. What else happened?" She looked really curious.

"Well, I got sick and he took care of me. We were alone here yesterday and he stayed for a few hours and took care of me."

"So he skipped his class just to take care of you?"

"Yeah, you could say it like that." She screamed.

"Who knew Arnold was so sweet. You're so lucky Helga." I'm hoping that it's more than luck.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Friday, April 10

It was a bright and sunny day, I headed to the arboretum to get started on the trap. We were thinking of making a trap hole and leading them both to it. So they can talk out there problems. When I was in the arboretum, I tried to find a perfect spot to dig the hole in. I decided to make the hole in between two tall pine trees. After digging, I covered it up with leaves. A classic trap, I decided to let Helga know that I'm done and I need to tell her the location of the hole.

"Hey Helga. I'm finally done on di-*"

"Arnold?" The voice sounded like Phoebe's. I remembered that Phoebe was already here in Hillwood. She's currently staying in Helga's house.

"Phoebe? Hey it's nice to hear from you again."

"Did Helga tell you that I was here?"

"Yes, she told me yesterday when I called her."

"Are you guys really dating?" She asked. Maybe the news finally reached her.

"Yes we are." Then a loud scream could be heard from the other line.

"I knew you loved her. But it took you this long to realize that? Helga was in love with you for -(hey Phoebs, whose that?) it's Arnold.(What? Let me talk to him. Go down to the kitchen and have some breakfast. I cooked something for you.) Ok…. Hello?"

"Helga?"

"Sorry about that. So what's up?"

"I finished the trap. It's in between two pine trees."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to keep Phoebe occupied. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up. I tried to memorize the path towards the trap. After doing so, I went home and changed. I decided to go to Helga's house to give her guitar and her clothes back. I put all the stuff in my car and I headed off. When I reached there, I rang the doorbell. Helga answered the door.

"Hey. What're you doing here?"

"I came to give your guitar and clothes back. Mom washed it for you." She smiled.

"I'll just have to visit again to thank your mom. Would you like to come in?" She asked. I looked around and asked her.

"Where's Phoebe?" She pointed upstairs. I nodded and went inside. She motioned for me to follow her.

"Hey Phoebe. Guess who's here." She opened the door to her room and. Phoebe saw me.

"Arnold! You're here."

"Yeah, I just returned Helga's stuff. She left it there when she stayed the night." Phoebe squealed.

"How sweet of you to do that. I knew you two were gonna end up with each other." She said. I laughed at Helga's reaction.

"Well, I better get going. I still have errands to run."

"I'll show you out." Helga volunteered.

"Bye Phoebe." I waved. She said goodbye and waved back. When Helga and I were on the front lawn, she asked me about the trap.

"How deep was it?"

"Just enough for Gerald to stand in." She nodded.

"Well, drive safely." I smiled and nodded.

"Be careful too. Bye." I waved goodbye and went inside the car and started the engine. Tomorrow, our plan will finally be put into action. I just hope everything goes well.

A/N: Apparently, it won't end the way they planned. Thank you for reading. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Saturday, April 11

Today was the day to put our plan into action. The arboretum has 2 entrances. One one both ends. Helga and Phoebe will be at the first gate and Gerald and I will be coming in from the second gate. Our plan is to let one of them fall and let the other person help. That way, they have to talk. I texted Helga, I told her that Gerald and I are on our way to gate 2. She replied saying, they're on there way to gate 1. Gerald and I were riding the bus. He noticed that I kept looking at my phone.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Helga just texted me."

"Why?"

"She just wanted to know if I…. If I….. If I brought some water with me. We will be hiking after all." He gave me a suspicious look.

"Wow. Are you talking to Helga or her good twin sister?" He snickered. I punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'm just kidding. Geez, you're really into her aren't you?" He asked. I ignored him and looked outside the window. I really don't know if what I feel for her is love or just infatuation. We have been spending a lot of time together. I know I said before that I was sure but now, I'm not so sure. The bus stopped at the first gate.

"Let's go." He was about to stand up but I stopped him.

"This entrance will be full of people, I suggest we go to the 2nd entrance." He seemed to believe and sat back down. When I looked out the window, I was alarmed when I saw Helga and Phoebe walking towards the entrance. I panicked. The bus was on a bus stop and the driver went outside to take a piss. Both the girls were waiting to get inside. My phone suddenly beeped. My heart jumped. I took my phone and looked at the message. It was Helga. She was asking if we were already on the other side. I looked out the window, suddenly Gerald asked.

"What are you looking at?" He tried to look out the window but I stopped him. I pushed his face towards my phone's screen.

"You have to see this Gerald. It's awesome." I tried to show him some videos I downloaded that were about bicycle stunts. He looked at the screen, the bus started to move again. Phew! I thought my heart was gonna stop.

"You're right. This is awesome." He was occupied just until we took the turn to gate 2. Once there, we got off the bus and headed in. I texted Helga that we were already heading to the trap. I was planning to let Gerald chase me and I'll hide behind a tree and let him fall to the trap. I was a much better sprinter that him. And his backpack was heavier than mine. I taunted him.

"Hey Gerald. Catch me if you can." Then I ran really fast. I heard him say that he could catch me. I just ran. When I couldn't see him anymore, I hid behind a big oak tree. I heard him walk by. The trap is just a few more steps ahead but from where I am, I couldn't hear if someone did fall in it. After a few minutes, I thought it was safe to come out. I went to the trap but it was still hidden. Nobody's inside it. I thought, where could Gerald be? I looked around to see if he was hiding but all I saw was Helga running towards me.

"Where are they?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I was hiding from Gerald so he could fall in the trap but he's nowhere to be seen." Helga looked worried.

"I lost Phoebe too. We were running around, but when I turned to look, I didn't see her. I thought she was hiding but she wasn't near the place where we were playing on. So I tried to walk around and find her." I too was getting worried.

"Let's go look for them." I turned my back then I heard a scream. I looked back and I saw that the trap was revealed and Helga was nowhere to be seen. I looked down the hole and saw Helga, she must've fallen in when she was following me.

"Helga! Are you okay?" She screamed.

"I think my ankle is broken. Help me Arnold." I panicked. I slowly went down the hole. But in doing so, I accidentally scraped my arm on a pointy rock. It wasn't painful. All I could think about was Helga.

"Does it hurt?" I tried to touch it but she stopped me.

"Don't move it. It's really painful." She was about to cry. I didn't bring a bandage so I ripped out a part of my shirt and I wrapped it around her ankle. She was a bit shaken but otherwise okay.

"You said this hole wasn't that deep." She pointed out.

"I said Gerald could easily stand in it. Meaning, it's the same height as him." I tried to find a way out. I could reach the edge but I thought, both our weight would be too heavy and the earth would crumble. I tried to carry Helga and push her up to the surface. I was successful then I tried to climb up. We were out but still no signs of Phoebe and Gerald and Helga's ankle looked really bad. I decided to take Helga to the hospital and come back for Phoebe and Helga. I carried her and we went straight outside. I hailed a taxi. I gently let Helga in and then I followed her. I asked the driver to take us to the nearest hospital. When we got there, it was almost nightfall. They took Helga and brought her to the emergency room, and they also took care of my wound.

The doctor said to me that Helga's ankle is fine. She needs to rest. I looked out the window. It was already dark. I couldn't just leave Helga. I hope Gerald and Phoebe are fine.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Arnold ran fast. I tried to catch up to him but I couldn't. I looked around and saw another path. I thought that Arnold must be on this path. Maybe he tried to fool me. I followed the other path but he was nowhere to be seen. I walked around trying to find him. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Helga? Helga? Where are you? This isn't funny anymore." I know that voice. I tried to find it. I walked around and followed the voice. I was led to another path then I saw her.

"Phoebe?" I whispered. It's her. What is she doing here? I thought she was in Michigan. I couldn't control myself. I followed her. She turned around and saw me.

"Gerald?" She said. She changed. She didn't wear her glasses, her hair was long and had blue highlights. She was beautiful but she was the same Phoebe. The Phoebe that I was madly in love with.

"You're here." I said trying to take a step forward. She took a step back. Every step I take, she steps back.

"Don't come near me." She said.

"Please just listen to me." I said but she ran away. I caught up to her and held her hand.

"Let go of me." But held her hand tight.

"Please Phoebe. Listen to me. Everything I did, I did for you." She looked at me.

"What are you saying?" I let her hand go.

"Do you remember that time when your father got fired? And your mother got ran over?" She nodded.

"That was all Trina's doing. She blackmailed me. If I didn't do what she said, she'd hurt you. And I couldn't stand that. When you told me what happened to your parents, I couldn't just stand there. I would do anything for you. But when I found out that you were leaving, I felt like killing myself. But if I had to lose you to keep you safe. Then I'd rather lose you." She was silent. I noticed that tears were running from my eyes. I looked at her and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I was having a hard time when my parents were troubled. But the only thing that could cheer me up was knowing that you were there for me through all those problems. But, the thing that really broke my heart was seeing you with her. I should be happy that you were doing it for me. But I could still feel the pain." Tears streaming down her face. I hugged her. What I did made her cry even more.

"Please, give me one more chance. I promise that I won't hurt you." She hugged me back.

"Even after everything you did. I still love you." I looked at her. I held her chin up so our face would meet. I drew my face closer until I felt her lips touched mine. I saw Phoebe closed her eyes and I closed mine too. My heart was racing but all I could think about is her. I will cherish her. I promise not to hurt her anymore. I wouldn't waste this second chance.

A/N: sorry for the short update. I am exhausted from making 3 chapters. I haven't had a good night sleep yet. So I hope you understand. Thank you :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Sunday, April 12

I woke up in a hospital room and I saw Arnold sleeping at the side of my bed. I saw my foot slightly elevated and covered with bandages. I remember what happened. I fell in the trap that was intended for Gerald and Phoebe. But to think of it, it wasn't the greatest plan. Actually, it's a horrible plan. What if Phoebe fell down the hole and broke her leg. Then it would be our fault. It's a good thing it happened to me.

Arnold woke up. He looked at me and held my hand.

"I'm glad you're awake. How're you feeling?" When I look at him, I'm both happy and sad. But I know that none of this is real. We're just doing this for our friends. And when we're done, all of this will disappear. I pulled my hand back.

"I'm fine." I knew he was worried. I tried to fake a smile.

"I'm fine. Really, but I am a bit hungry." He smiled.

"Okay, I'll just go down to the store to buy some fruits." I nodded and faked a smile. When he left, I cried. I was hurt, not because of my injury but because I'm still in love with him. I tried to calm myself down. Few minutes had passed and Arnold came back bringing a big basket of fruits and behind him was Phoebe and Gerald.

"Helga!" Phoebe cried and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Arnold told us what happened yesterday. Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" I shook my head. She heaved a sigh of relief. I noticed that Gerald and Phoebe were both here. Does that mean that they…. Did our plan work? Phoebe might have noticed that I was staring at Gerald.

"Helga, please don't be mad." I already knew the answer to my own question. Deep inside, I was a happy but I'm not gonna let them know that.

"What's going on here? Can someone please explain to me." Arnold looked at me. I winked at him. He smiled.

"Well, Phoebe and I….. Are back together." Then Gerald held Phoebe's hands. Then I clapped. Both of them were confused.

"Finally. Nice work football-head." Then Arnold and I high-fived each other.

"Why are you calling me football-head?"

"The deal's off. They are already back together. Get over it crybaby."

"Fine. And I'm not a crybaby." Then he smiled at me.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What deal?" Arnold and I looked at each other.

"Isn't it weird that you found each other in the arboretum yesterday?" They looked at each other.

"You planned this? But I thought you didn't want us together." Gerald said. Phoebe was looking more confused.

"At first I didn't but Arnoldo here, convinced me otherwise." Arnold nodded.

"So all the talk about you two going out, was just a part of your scheme to get me and Gerald back together."

"Yeah, sort of." Arnold said. My heart ached. So to him, it was all a show.

"So both of you aren't really together?" Gerald asked.

"Of course not. Me? With him? Psssshhh.." I said while trying to hide the hurt in my voice. But when I looked at Arnold, he looked kinda heartbroken. Maybe I was just imagining it. The room was silent. Finally, Gerald spoke.

"Thank you." He looked at Phoebe then back at us.

"If it wasn't for you, I might've never recovered from my shitty attitude. Thank you for bringing us back together." Then he hugged Arnold and Phoebe hugged me.

"Uhh enough of the cheesy words. We're just glad that both of you are happy. Remember Johanssen, if you hurt her again, I will break every single bone in your body." He looked scared.

"I promise. I will never hurt her again." I nodded. We talked all day. They were telling each other stories of when they were both heartbroken. We laughed and we enjoyed each other's company. All of them were having fun except for me.

Friday, April 17

It has been almost a week since the accident. I had to use crutches because I couldn't walk properly. Phoebe stayed at the house to take care of me. My parents weren't coming back until May. It's been almost a week since the last time Arnold and I saw and talked to each other. I decided to avoid him when we're at school.

Tomorrow, Phoebe will go back to Michigan. She hasn't been to school for a week. But she called her parents anyway and they told her to stay here with me until I could take care of myself.

"Do I really have to leave you here? You're parents won't be back until May. You're gonna be alone here. My parents would understand if I stay here for a little longer." I stopped her.

"I will be okay. You've been gone for a week, you're grades will go down. And I don't want you to lose your scholarship." She sighed. She took her bags and put it in her car.

"Be careful. I don't want to come back here mourning over your lifeless body."

"Okay, now that's too much. I'm not like Eugene. I'm not stupid." She laughed. She hugged me. Then she entered her car and started the engine. She waved goodbye before driving off. I waved back. When she was gone, I went back inside the house. It's quiet again. I feel so lonely. I went up to my room and closed the door. I stayed there, and cried. Other people may see me as a girl with a rock for a heart but what they don't know is that I am the weakest person in the world.

I felt my phone vibrating, I looked at it and someone was calling. It was Arnold. I ignored the call. He keeps calling me ever since I was released from the hospital. But I ignore his calls. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I threw my phone on the other side of the bed. I looked over to the closet and I saw my guitar. I picked it up. Memories flashed when held it. All the memories made me cry even more. I couldn't handle the memories of the guitar so I hid it inside the closet. I laid in bed and cried myself to sleep.

Saturday, April 18

I woke up the next day with a heavy feeling in my heart. I went downstairs to cook breakfast. I was having a hard time because I couldn't walk properly because of the crutches but I managed to fry some eggs. I sat there in silence. After eating, I washed my plate and went upstairs to take a bath. Again, it was hard because I have to wrap my foot in a plastic bag so it won't get wet. After that, I sat on the bed. As I stared at the ceiling, I heard the doorbell downstairs. I looked outside to see who it is. I saw Arnold's car. My heart sank. I was so conflicted. I wanted to see him but I also don't want to see him. I didn't answer the door. He kept ringing the doorbell.

After what seemed to be 30 mins. He went to his car and drove off. I went down and peeped through the door hole. Nobody was there but I saw something at the bottom of the door. I opened it and I saw a bouquet of flowers, my jacket and an envelope. I picked it up and brought it in. I went to the living room and put the flowers on the coffee table. I open the envelope and I found a letter. It was handwritten by Arnold. The letter read,

"Dear Helga, I hope you're feeling better. I took your jacket from the roof and I washed it for you. Mom and dad also wanted to give you their regards, they hope you're feeling well. Why don't you answer my calls? I missed hearing your voice. And I missed you too. I'm not good at writing letters. I wanted to tell you something but I want to tell it to you in person. Maybe if you're all better. I hope your leg would recover soon. Love, Arnold."

I threw the letter on the ground. Why do you do this to me? It's bad enough that you led me on before but you're doing it again. I heard my phone ringing. I went upstairs to answer it. It was Arnold. I decided to let him know everything. It will be easier for me if it did. I answered the call.

"Helga? Finally you answered." I remained silent.

"Helga? Are you there? I just wanted to know if you're alright."

"Please stop."

"Stop what?"

"12 years."

"Huh?"

"It's been 12 years Arnold…"

"12 years? 12 years of what?"

"I've been in love with you for 12 years. I've been hurt so many times. So please just stop what you're trying to do and leave me alone." I heard silence on the other line. Tears were cascading down my cheeks but I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Goodbye Arnold." I hung up the phone. I sat there on the floor with the phone in my hand. I finally said it. I just hope I made the right choice.

A/N: hey guys, thank you so much for the awesome reviews. Sorry for another short update. I'm super busy but I promise the next chapter will be very long and I'm hoping you'll love what Arnold is going to do now that he knows everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

"I've been in love with you for 12 years. I've been hurt so many times. So please just stop what you're trying to do and leave me alone." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was speechless. I wanted to tell her so much but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Goodbye Arnold." Then she hung up. All she said was goodbye but it broke my heart. I put the phone on my desk and I noticed the picture that was taken when we were Romeo and Juliet. Ever since this play, I had fallen in love with her. But I was too stupid to notice my own feelings for her. I wanted to punch myself for being so stupid.

I immediately called Gerald.

"Can I have Phoebe's number?"

"Why?"

"I need to ask her something." He didn't ask anymore question. He hung up and a few seconds later, I received a text message from Gerald with Phoebe's number. I dialed her number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Who is this?"

"Phoebe, this is Arnold."

"Oh Arnold. Can I help you?"

"Phoebe, how long?"

"Huh?"

"How long has Helga…" She didn't let me finish the sentence.

"Ever since the day she first saw you."

"Please tell me everything. I need to know." She sighed.

"It was the first day of preschool. Her parents forgot that she existed so she walked to preschool all by herself. It started to rain and a car passed by and splashed mud on her. But you were the first person to show kindness to her. She never forgot what you said to her that day."

"I like your bow because its pink like your pants." I said remembering everything. Phoebe laughed.

"Yes. And for the following days, you were kind to her. But when everyone suspected that she liked you. Well, she didn't want anyone to know. So she covered up her soft side with the hard exterior she has now." I pulled my hair out of frustration. The more I knew, the more I want to strangle myself for being oblivious.

"I am the biggest idiot that ever existed. Please help me Phoebe." The other line was silent. I was starting to worry that she doesn't want to help me. I was relieved when she answered.

"After what you did to us. I'll gladly help. But I have to warn you Arnold. Helga tried so hard to forget about you. Please don't hurt her again."

"I promise." She told me to try and let Helga know how much I love her. She told me all Helga's favorites. She said that I should try to make her feel that I really do care. I agreed and she hung up. I walked down to the living room and I saw mom watching tv.

"Hey sweetie. Why the sad face?" I sat next to her.

"Mom, I completely messed up with this girl. I really like her but I was too afraid to say it. Now, she told me that she used to like me but because I was so oblivious, she stopped liking me. What should I do?" She looked at me and put her hand around my shoulder.

"Sweetie, all you have to do is make her realize why she liked you before. And when you're ready, tell her how you feel." I hugged her.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't mess this up sweetie. I really like Helga." Then she winked at me. Moms are awesome. They have mom senses that can detect whenever their child is troubled. I went up to my room to get my keys and my guitar. I put it in my car and drove to Helga's. When I was there, I took my guitar and went to the front door. I rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. I kept ringing the doorbell but still no one answered. I banged on the door.

"Helga. Please talk to me. Helga!" Still no answer. I took some pebbles on the ground and threw it at her window. She opened the front door.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand football-head?"

"Please just hear me out." She sighed heavily but reluctantly agreed. I took my guitar and began to strum.

"I met the most beautiful girl. She loved me dearly. But I was too stupid to notice. Her love for me had faded just when mine just started." I just thought of all these lyrics. I was adlibbing. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. When I ended my song, I went near her and said.

"I like your bow because its pink like your pants." She was surprised. Now tears were running down her cheeks.

"Helga, ever since the Romeo and Juliet play, I was starting to fall for you but I was too stupid to realize that. But now, everything is so clear. You're everything I ever wanted. I hated myself for hurting you. I'm so sorry for hurting you." She was now sobbing. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"You're just realizing that now?" She said. I chuckled.

"Helga, please don't ignore me. Hurt me physically or verbally just don't ignore me." She smiled. I looked into her eyes and saw everything I ever wanted. I wiped the tears on her cheeks. I slowly pulled her face closer to mine until our lips met. It has been forever since the last time I felt her lips on mine. She hugged me even tighter. I couldn't be happier than I was now. She pulled away and looked at me. Suddenly she slapped me.

"That's for hurting me." Then she punched my arm.

"And that's for being stupid." I held my arm and cheek. I thought she was gonna hit me again but she pulled me closer and kissed me.

"And that's for never giving up on me." I felt all the pain she gave me physically was worth it. I hugged her and carried her around.

"What are you doing?" She said. She still has a cast on her foot so I gently put her down. I kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and her lips.

"Arnold, what are you doing?" She said in between giggles.

"I'm so happy!" I really am. I hugged her again.

"Stop that. You're gonna break my back." I laughed.

"Helga, I love you." She looked at me.

"What?"

"I love you."

"So now you love me?"

"Always have, always will." She smiled and said

"Well, I loved, love and will love you." Then we hugged. When we pulled apart, she asked me if I wanted to come in. I nodded. But before she could walk in to the house, I carried her.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" She said. I carried her all the way to the kitchen and set her down gently on the counter.

"Helga, would you like to go on a date with me?" She raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Sure Arnold. I'd love to." I took out all the ingredients I needed to make Helga's favorite, Mac n' cheese. While the pasta was cooking, I asked Helga if they had any candles. She pointed towards the cabinet. I took some and put it on the candelabra on the table. I started to make the cheese for the pasta. After that, I set the table. I turned off the stove and served the meal. I carried Helga to the dining room and put her down gently on the chair.

"Hmmm.. It's smells so good." I sat down infront of her.

"I didn't know that you were this romantic football-head.. I mean, Arnold." I smiled and took a bite of the food. She also took a bite.

"How is it?" She made a silly face. I thought she didn't like it but she said,

"Why is everything you cook so delicious?" I chuckled. I stood up and transferred to the seat next to her. I took her spoon and scooped up some Mac n' cheese.

"What're you doing now?" She asked. I pointed the spoon at her.

"No. I can do that." But I refused. She had no choice but to open her mouth.

"You're spoiling me Arnold."

"I love you." I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Now go back to your seat and let's eat." I agreed and went back to my seat. After dinner, I cleaned the table, washed the dishes and carried Helga up to her room. She was sitting on the bed and I was sitting on the floor. Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Oh no, the rain seems to be pouring heavily." She said.

"How're you gonna get home now?" She asked.

"I guess I'll just drive safely."

"What? That's dangerous. You could spend the night here." She suggested. I refused.

"No, it won't be appropriate." But she was stubborn.

"I'm not letting you drive in this downpour." I tried to convince her otherwise but she wouldn't budge. I had no choice but to agree.

"Okay, but I'll stay on the sofa." She agreed.

"Okay, just let me fold up the sofa bed." We went downstairs and she folded the sofa and turning it into a bed. She went to the closet underneath the stairs and took out a blanket and some pillows. She handed them to me.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Then she sat down beside me.

"Helga, why didn't you tell me?" She looked confused.

"Didn't tell you what?"

"That you liked me ever since." She blushed.

"I was scared. I remember you talk about Lila every time. So I thought that you like those kinds of girls. And I know that I won't be that kind of girl." I held her hand.

"You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. The important thing is I know now. We're here together. And that's important." She blushed and hugged me. We stayed there for a while.

"Why do you have a picture of us in your desk?" She asked.

"I like that picture. It's when I first felt my love for you." She laughed.

"You're so cheesy."

"I can't help it. You're too damn cute when you blush." She punched me.

"Stop that." I laughed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked. I nodded and she went to the cabinet under the tv and took out some DVDs. She went back to the sofa and handed me the DVDs.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked. I looked over the DVDs she handed me. Evil dead, drag me to hell, cabin in the woods, the shining…. These are all horror movies.

"Do you have anything with less slash and more suspense?" She went back and took a DVD. She handed it to me. Paranormal Activity 3.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that the movie is about a house that's haunted and some paranormal activities happen to the couple in the house."

"So your point is?" I pitched her cheeks.

"My point is, we're alone in this house. Aren't you gonna get scared since I'll be sleeping here and you'll be sleeping upstairs?" She thought about it but quickly responded.

"Psssshhh… I'm not scared. Why? Are you scared?" I shook my head.

"No."

"Then there's no problem." She loaded the DVD in the player. But before she pressed play she went to the kitchen to cook some popcorn.

"Do you need help?"

"No. Just stay there." She disappeared in the kitchen and I was left there. I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Phoebe's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phoebe."

"Oh Arnold. How's everything going?"

"Everything is good. Helga finally forgave me."

"Yes! Finally, so are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asked.

"No, not yet."

"Aww, why not?" She sounded disappointed.

"Because I want to court her first." A squeal could be heard from the other line.

"You better do a good job. Well, I have to go. I still have to finish my project. I've missed a lot here." After we said our goodbyes, I hung up. Suddenly, I heard Helga dragging chairs in the kitchen. I got suspicious so I checked up on her. I saw her on a chair trying to reach something on high shelf.

"Helga!" She was surprised and got out-of-balance. I ran towards her because she was about to fall. I caught her just in the nick of time.

"What were you doing? You could've fell and broken your leg." She slapped my arm.

"I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't scared the sh*t out of me." We stood up.

"What were you trying to reach up there?"

"I was trying to reach the popcorn."

"Well, why didn't you call me to help?" She blushed.

"You were already going through too much trouble. You're my guest." I sighed.

"I know I'm your guest but I couldn't handle if you get hurt again."

"As long as you're there, I won't get hurt." She kissed my cheek. I stood up on the chair and reached for the popcorn. I grabbed 2 bags. I went down and handed it to her. She loaded it on the microwave and we waited.

"Hey Helga.." She looked at me.

"Can I court you?" Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Yes." Then I hugged her. After a few minutes, the popcorn was done. We went to the living room and sat on the sofa. It was still 8 pm. She pressed play and we watched the movie. Half way through the movie, I looked at her. She was watching intently. I couldn't concentrate on watching the movie because my mind was still processing the fact that the girl of my dreams is here with me. I have so many plans for the both of us. Helga kept jumping from getting scared. And she said that she's not scared. At one point, she grabbed my arm and held onto it really tight. I smiled. She's showing me her true self. The soft and sensitive Helga. About 15 minutes left before the movie would end, I looked at Helga and found that she fell asleep. The movie ended around 9 pm. I carried her up to her room and put her on the bed. But before I could let go, she wrapped her hand around my neck. Our faces were only inches apart.

"Arnold…" She mumbled. She was asleep but maybe she's dreaming. I kissed her nose and took her arms from my neck. I tucked her in and went back downstairs. I called mom and told her that I was staying the night here. She agreed but told me to don't do anything stupid. I told her I won't think of it. She hung up. Now that I was alone, I wanted to squeal like a girl. I'm just so happy. I couldn't explain how happy I was. But I could say that I'm the happiest guy in the world. I laid on the bed thinking…. How should I court her? I thought of all the ways I could court her and when I felt I tired. I went to sleep.

Sunday, April 19

I woke up early to fix Helga some breakfast. I made orange juice, I fried up some bacon and eggs and I set the table. When I heard the door to her room opened, I knew she was awake. I looked at the table to see if there are any mess. The table was clean and all prepped up. She entered the dining room and was surprised to see the table all set.

"Did you do this?" I nodded. She smiled. I led her to her chair and I sat on my own chair.

"This is delicious. Thank you for preparing this."

"You're welcome."

"Wait, why are you still here? Don't you have to go to school?" I shook my head.

"I can't just leave you here." She looked worried.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. She smiled and continued to eat. After breakfast, she volunteered to do the dishes but I refused. I cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.

"Helga, I'll just go home and shower and I promise I'll be back." She agreed and I left the house. When I arrived home, I quickly went to my room and showered. I changed and went down. Dad noticed that I was running around.

"What's the hurry short-man?"

"I have to get back to Helga. She's home alone and she broke her ankle. I'm taking care of her." Dad smiled and whispered,

"Be sure to bring some condoms." I felt my face turned a bright red.

"Dad!" He laughed.

"I'm just joking. Well, you better get going." I nodded and went out the door. I drove to the nearest flower shop and bought her favorite flowers, tulips. I drove to her house and rang the doorbell. She opened the door and I went inside. I handed her the flowers.

"Aww, my favorite. Tulips. Thank you Arnold."

"You're welcome." We went inside. She put the tulips on a vase and brought it up to her room.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"I want to go toooooooooooo a zoo." She said.

"Okay, the let's go." She looked at me.

"For real?" I nodded. Then she smiled.

"Woohoo… Then let's go. Wait, let me get my stuff first." She went to her room and got her stuff. I opened the door to the passenger's seat and let her in. I got in the driver's seat and started the car.

A/N: What's gonna happen to Arnold and Helga's zoo date? Find out on the next chapter. Thank you for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Sunday, April 19

"I'm so excited." I said to Arnold clapping my hands like a little girl. He laughed. The zoo isn't too far and isn't too near. It's a 45-minute drive. I looked at his CDs and picked out the Paramore album.

"Can I play this?" He nodded and I put it in the player. I looked at the back of the album and picked out the song I like to hear.

"I love this song." He said when I played Ain't it Fun.

"Me too." Then we sang along. After a few songs, we arrived. I Opened the door but Arnold stopped me. He went to my side and opened the door for me and helped me up. He helped me walk but I said that I could handle it. He nodded and let me walk by myself. I'm still using crutches, it's difficult but I don't want to keep asking him for help. We walked to the entrance and he bought the tickets. We went inside.

"What do you want to see first?" I thought about it.

"Let's go see the penguins." He nodded and we went to the penguins' habitat. There were a lot of penguins.

"They're so cute." I squealed. They were diving and swimming. And the babies were so cute. After that, we looked at the seals. There was a show and we watched. The seals were doing tricks using beach balls. It was fun to watch. After the show, it was 11:42 am. I was getting a bit hungry.

"Do you want to eat before we proceed to the other animals?" He asked. I nodded and we headed to the food court. He bought soft pretzels and coke.. We sat at the table outside and ate.

"How are you liking our zoo date?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"So this is a date." I said. He blushed.

"Well, to me it is."

"I'm just kidding. I'm loving it so far." Then he punched my nose. We continued to eat until we were done.

"What now?" He asked.

"I want to see the baby animals. Let's go to the petting zoo." He nodded and we were off. Once there, the zookeepers led us to the baby mammals. I held a baby tiger. Arnold was reluctant to hold the baby tiger but I forced him. In the end, he enjoyed petting the babies. After the petting zoo, we went to the gift shop. We each bought animal hats. I got a polar bear hat and Arnold got a giraffe hat. After that we exited the zoo and went back to Arnold's car.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"No."

"What? Why?" He asked looking confused and worried at the same time.

"I'm kidding. I had the best time. This is the best day I've ever had. Well aside from yesterday." He looked relieved.

"Do you want to go home?" I shook my head.

"Well, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Let's go to your house. I have to thank your mom for you know, everything." He chuckled and started the car. We stopped by a flower shop because I wanted to but Arnold's mom some flowers.

"What's your mom's favorite flower?" He looked around and pointed to a pot on the far left side of the store.

"Petunias?" He nodded. I asked the florist for one bouquet of petunias. After that, we headed to Arnold's house. We arrived around 3 pm. We entered and we saw his mom and dad watching tv.

"Hey mom, dad. Look who's here."

"Hi." I said nervously. Stella had a big grin plastered on her face and so did Arnold's dad.

"Hi Helga. How are you?" She hugged me.

"I'm fine. Oh these are for you." She looked surprised. She took the flowers from my hands.

"Oh thank you Helga. These are my favorite." She hugged me again.

"You must be tired. Come, sit here." Arnold's dad pointed to the couch. Arnold led me and I took a seat.

"So, where have you both been?" Stella asked. She put the flowers on a vase in the living room.

"I took Helga to the zoo." His mom and dad looked at each other.

"That's where you're father took me on our first date." Arnold and I looked at each other and smiled.

"You're a chip off the old block short-man." Then they laughed.

"So my question is, are you two together-together?" Mom asked. I blushed and looked at Arnold.

"I'm still courting her." He answered.

"That's good. Well, I have to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner. Helga, would you like to stay for dinner?" I nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen. Arnold's dad also left and we were left in the living room.

"Are you tired?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Will you be able to go to school tomorrow?" I thought about it and nodded.

"I've been absent for a week. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss school." He smiled and put an arm around me. I leaned on his chest and we stayed like that.

"Helga, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I was shocked but I already know my answer. He asked me with no complication, no special effort. Just a simple question. I looked at him and answered.

"Yes." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. A little later, Stella called us for dinner. Arnold helped me to my seat and he sat next to me. We ate and after Arnold told his parent about our relationship. His mom laughed but accepted the news pretty well and so did his father and grandparents. They were happy that Arnold and I are together.

"Welcome to the family Helga." Stella said. I felt like crying but I held it in. I wanted to hear those words from my own parents. I'm just glad that I have a second family, a family that knows I exist. We continued to eat. After, Arnold's parent told us stories about their love story. Arnold held my hand the whole time. When the night ended, Arnold drove me home. When we were on the porch, he kissed me goodnight. I watched him drive off. I went inside. Although I was alone, I didn't feel that sad because I know that someone loves me. I went upstairs and fixed myself for bed. Then I went to sleep.

Monday, April 20

I woke up early to make myself some breakfast. After eating, I took a bath and dressed for school. Around 7 am, I was ready. But a thought struck me. How was I going to get to school? I can't drive and the nearest bus stop is miles away. Just when I thought all hope is lost, my savior came driving in.

"Need a ride?" He asked. He helped me with my bag.

"How did you know?"

"I had it all planned out since last night." I kissed his cheek and we drove off. At school, people were looking at us but I wasn't worried because I know Arnold's here for me. We entered the classroom and Gerald was the first one to greet us.

"Good morning love birds. Everything's all right and dandy with the both of you?" Arnold helped me to my seat.

"Why are you so giddy?" But I knew the answer to my own question.

"Is there a reason not to be happy?"

"First of all Gerald, it's Monday and as I recall, you hate Monday." He still was looking happy.

"All right, Phoebe called me this morning." Arnold and I looked at each other and smiled. Finally Gerald was back to his old self. Class started and the teacher noticed my foot. She didn't ask anything but accepted my excuse letter. At lunch, Gerald, Arnold and I were sitting on the same table. Arnold was sweet as pie by buying me food even though I told him that I could do it he still insisted. Gerald already knows that Arnold and I are officially together. And we know that him and Phoebe are happily together. Things were turning out okay. But, the real obstacle is introducing Arnold to my parents.

A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my story. There will be more. A lot will be happening in the next chapters. :)


	13. Chapter 13 The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I would really really like to thank you guys for reading my story. Flipped has reached 2k views and for me, it's a big thing. Thank you so much. And I also would like to clarify, I used 12 years on chapter 10 because I based it on their age when they first met which was in preschool and I started with the age 5 so in the story they are around the age of 17 and 18. Once again, thank you guys for reading this story. :)

Thursday, April 30

Tomorrow, Helga's parents are coming home. She's nervous and I am too. She's going to introduce me to her parents. I'm not scared of meeting them but I am nervous. We're here at my house and she's pacing back and forth.

"Helga, would you please calm down." I held her hand. She looked at me.

"How can I calm down? I'm scared. What if they…. What if they don't l-*" I cut her off.

"What if they don't like me? Then I'll try to make them like me. I'm not giving up on you." She squeezed my hand and leaned on my shoulder.

"I'm just scared. We've already experienced too much drama. I don't want to feel it anymore."

"Neither do I." I tried to divert her attention to other things. I don't want her to keep on thinking about me meeting her parents. Her foot is all better now. The cast was taken off and she doesn't need to use crutches anymore. I took her to see a baseball game. She enjoyed watching and momentarily forgot about her parents. When the day finally ended, I accompanied her home.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked.

"Yes. You'll be fine. Just calm down and think positive." I kissed her goodnight. I waved good bye and entered my car. I went home and prepared for the biggest day of my life.

Friday, May 1

Helga told me last night that I should go to her house around 2 pm because by then her parents would be home and settled. Around 12 nn, she called me.

"Hey."

"What time are you coming?" She sounded stressed.

"I'll be there before 2 pm. But please calm down. I could hear the stress over the phone." She sighed.

"I can't help it. I'm scared Arnold. I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. It's just, my parents can do whatever they want. And if you don't make a good impression. I'm just scared, okay.."

"You're not gonna lose me. Please calm down." She sighed heavily.

"Yeah, okay. See you later."

"See you later. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up. I opened my closet and searched for a fancy shirt and clean pants. I dressed up, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put on perfume. Helga never makes me wear perfume because she doesn't like the fake smell. She said she likes my man smells. It's a little weird but I'm glad she loves me like that. Around 1 pm, I headed to Helga's house. I rang the doorbell and Helga opened the door.

"Wow. You look handsome. I like it."

"Speak for yourself." She blushed and gestured me in. I followed her and we proceeded to the living room. Helga held my hand for support. Once in the living room, her father looked up to meet his daughter's eyes. Her mother was sitting next to his father with a wine glass in hand.

"Mom, Dad, this is Arnold. He's my boyfriend." Her father looked at me from head to toe. Her mother seemed oblivious and was more into the wine in her hands.

"Do I know this kid?"

"Yes. He was our neighbor before." He looked at me one last time and averted his eyes to the tv.

"Well then, good for you." Was that an approval? Helga led me to the kitchen and hugged me.

"I am so relieved."

"Was that it?" I asked. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Yes. I told you, my parents care less about my welfare. As long as I don't ruin their image, it's okay with them." I hugged her and spun her around.

"Oh man. I was really nervous but now, I felt as if a ton of weight was lifted off my chest." She hugged me again.

Things were certainly turning out better than I hoped. As Helga and I faced our problems and got through it together, we realized that our bond is strong. As we are headed for our senior year, our love continues to grow stronger every passing day. We love each other unconditionally despite all our flaws. As for Gerald and Phoebe, they are stronger than they were before. It was hard being in a long distance relationship but they learned to trust each other. Sometimes Phoebe visits Hillwood and stays for a week and sometimes, we visit her in Michigan. Our feelings might have flipped, but it was the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

The End. :)

A/N: hey guys. Thank you for all the support. I know this story has come to an end but tomorrow, I will be posting….. Flipped 2 . I've already made the first part. I hope you enjoyed this story. Again, thank you :)


End file.
